Cancer is one of the leading causes of death in the United States. Each year over 1.5 million people are newly diagnosed with cancer in the United States alone. Over 500,000 Americans die from cancer annually, and many more suffer from it. The burden of the disease is not limited to cancer patients but extends to their families and social circles. The loss of a loved one can be devastating, and even when the cancer patient survives, the uncertainty is emotionally trying. Cancer exacts an economic toll as well: the estimated direct medical costs for cancer treatment in the United States in 2014 were $87.8 billion, and some sources project that this number could exceed $200 billion by 2020. In addition to cancer, other burdensome diseases, such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, diabetes, cystic fibrosis, sickle cell anemia, and autoimmune diseases, continue to affect the lives of millions of people, either directly or indirectly, every year.
While significant resources have been dedicated to treating such diseases, in almost all cases, early and accurate detection is crucial to successful outcomes. Furthermore, because many treatments are painful and carry their own set of patient risks, accurate diagnoses are essential before beginning treatment. It is for that reason that preliminary screens such as mammograms, prostate exams, and pap tests are followed up with tissue biopsies when abnormalities are found.